Expelled
by Kawaii-Bunniez
Summary: Based of of the novel "Catcher in the Rye" and rated T due to language. Narrated by 2P!America as he finds himself expelled from United Prep just before Thanksgiving. After being expelled he makes his way home but on the way he finds different 2P!characters and faces several problems.
1. Chapter 1

If you really want to hear this story, the first thing you might want to know is where I was born, what my childhood was like and all that David Copperfield shit. None of that is goddamn important right now. I'm only here to tell you about all the crazy shit that happened to me last Thanksgiving. Sure I wish that I could make up a wonderful story about me being successful and all but no; that's not me that's my brother, Iggy. Iggy was the favored child of the two of us. Don't get me wrong, he was nice and all but it gets goddamn annoying being second rate to your parents for so long. I basically stopped trying to get up to Iggy's level a while ago.

I guess I should start off with when I first left United Prep Academy. United Prep is just outside of New York City. I believe it only takes about 45 minutes to get there by train. I bet that you've seen advertisements about this school. I wouldn't doubt it. This whole school is full of bastards and phonies. Even their advertisements are phony. If you've ever seen the pamphlets it shows people of all races and ethnicities being all happy-go-lucky on the front. It's complete bullshit. The only people I've seen here are pale, white Americans. Like I said, total bull crap.

But as I rambled on it seems I forgot to give you my name. It's Jones. Alfred F. Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late on a Saturday and I was at the top of Melancholy Hill. Funny name isn't it? It's called this due to the fact that people come up here usually just to be alone. Below me a football game was going on between United Prep and Thomson Prep. They were our school's rivals. Apparently the game was a big deal but I didn't care for it much. Besides I really didn't like being alone in a big crowd of people.

Instead I sat on the hill and lit a cigarette while watching everyone else cheering and chanting down below me. I leaned against an old, rusty cannon that was supposedly from the Revolutionary War and all. You could see the whole field from atop this hill although you couldn't see that grand stands to hot but you sure as hell could hear the yelling and chanting. Pretty much the whole school, excluding me, was down there at the game.

I exhaled the smoke from my lungs and pressed down the end of my cigarette on the rusted cannon barrel then flicked it aside. I headed down the hill to my dormitory to start packing. If you haven't figured it out yet, I've been expelled. Apparently if you don't get good enough grades in this school they expel you so their reputation isn't tarnished. I wasn't the first to be expelled from this place thus far; in fact the give people the ax quite frequently here.

Anyways, it was November and it was damn cold. All I had on was my dark bomber jacket; sure it was something but it didn't really help keep out the cold. Soon my ears began turning crimson from being on the hill for so long. When I reached my dorm I rubbed my hands together to help warm me. I lost most of my breath as well due to my heavy smoking. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty damn healthy despite this though. I passed all the health checkups.

I entered the universal dorm room and sighed. It would be my last day in this place. I made a B-line toward the closet I shared with my roommate, Francis Bonnefoy. His family is from France but he moved here when he was little I guess. He is the one who hooks me up with cigarettes. Francis is the kind of guy who does whatever he wants and doesn't give a fuck. He is a bit of a jerk and not many people like him. An unloved jerk I always say. He always seems to have a girl with him, though he is just using them for his own pleasure. Everyone at this school knows Francis hates the idea of love.

I was kinda glad I didn't find him in the room when I came. I just wanted to be alone. When I opened my closet I pulled out my old suitcase and began to pack for my extended Thanksgiving vacation. When I basically got all my junk packed away I noticed my old baseball bat. It was my favorite thing I had. I remember that last school I went to I got expelled because of this bat. I was a member of the baseball team and I always used this bat because it used to belong to my brother when he went to school. Some kid was being down right bastard and I basically lost control. I always had a short temper and this kid was begging for it. After that incident the kid couldn't walk for weeks. I smiled a little at that memory and I was surprised I hadn't used this bat at all at this school.

I grabbed it and started messing around. I did some fake swings like I was in a real game and tossing it around and catching it. I swear to God that you'd think I was in color guard if you saw how nimble I was with this bat. It felt so good to hold it again.

I swung my bat over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase and headed out. I made my way down the halls and into the courtyard. I passed familiar faces. I saw Francis smoking in the background surrounded by a couple of girls. He looked so miserable. I smirked at this. I thought he glanced at me quickly but I wasn't sure. If he did I was glad he didn't decide to come over to me. I really didn't feel like talking to him; or anybody for the matter.

Crisp autumn air blew past my face. My sneakers crushed the multicolored leaves below as a strolled out of the school. I looked up to the rolling clouds above me and smiled. I will never be returning to this phony school ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Alfie!"

I stopped right there in my tracks. I knew who it was and it damn pissed me off. All I wanted was to leave this place as quick as possible without talking to anyone of these bastards.

I slowly turned my head toward the direction of the voice. My eyes narrowed when they fell upon the culprit. It was Francis. Apparently he did see me leaving. God I hated this moment. Why Couldn't I just leave with having to talk to this damn bastard?

"So… You really did get expelled huh," Francis stepped toward me casually. "I expected you to get expelled sooner to be honest". He puffed out the smoke that accumulated in his mouth from his cigarette.

I let go of my suitcase but I kept my baseball bat resting on my shoulder. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked nonchalantly. I really just wanted to just walk away but I couldn't.

Francis chuckled a little, "Well I just wanted to see off my roommate. I am allowed to do that non?"

I rolled my eyes, "and what makes you think I want to see you?"

He slowly stepped closer and soon enough he was right in front of me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and with his other hand he raised the cigarette to his mouth. He then exhaled the smoke right into my face. Then the damn bastard had the gall to smile.

I frowned, "get your damn hand off my shoulder right now before I break it off."

He continued to smile but took his hand off my shoulder none the less. He tapped the cigarette and black ashes fell to the ground gracefully and then took another drag.

I stood there waiting for his to say something to give me an excuse to beat him with my bat but he just stood there. I was getting impatient with this guy and I really wanted to just walk away but I couldn't. Then I began to lose my temper, "Well you gonna say anything else!"

He still stood there and cracked a smile, "No". He took another drag

Goddamn this guy was pissing me off. "Well then can I leave already?" I practically yelled that

"Nothing's preventing you to leave."

"Your damn French ass is preventing me to leave!"

"How am I preventing you from leaving? You've just been standing there waiting for me to say something else and I haven't said anything else." Francis smirked.

I took my bat off my shoulders. I was ready to beat this guy to a pulp. "If you don't wanna end up in the hospital I suggest you stop talking to me and go back to the damn school!"

"But I wasn't talking."

"Goddamn it just shut up!"

Smirking he took another drag and blew the smoke toward me, "fine I'll leave. I wish you a nice Thanksgiving vacation mon ami".

I raised my bat and pointed it at him, "I'm not your friend you bastard."

He raised both hands defensively with a calm face, "fair enough". With that he turned around and strolled back toward the school.

I lowered my bat and grabbed my suitcase again. I made my way out of the gates and headed toward the train station. I was heading home to New York City. I could only imagine what my parents will say when they find out I've been expelled again. I smiled at the thought.

I was half way to the station and it soon became drastically colder. Despite my bomber jacket I was still cold. I stopped and pulled out some gloves and a Red Sox cap. The gloves helped my hands warm up. The cap really didn't do much but it was better than nothing. Even though I live in New York I'm a fan of the Red Sox. I think it's because the Yankees and the Sox are archrivals. Everyone here roots for the Yankees while I root for the Sox. I'm the opposite of every New Yorker. I didn't mind at all. I'm always the opposite of everyone. If someone loves something I'll hate it. And if someone criticizes something I'll support it. I guess that's my problem.

I soon found myself at the train station. There were few people there and I liked it that way. I sat down on an old bench and waited. It was about five minutes before the train was supposed to arrive; but in New York time it was about 15 minutes before the train was supposed to arrive. Delays happened every day in New York but you get used to it.

It took the train twenty minutes to arrive at the station. It rattled in and screeched to a stop. I didn't complain that it was late; I just gathered my stuff and got onto an empty cart. I was surprised I was the only one in this section of the train. No one was around me but I could see other people in the cart in front of me; there were maybe three people at most in that cart. I smiled. I liked being alone. I took a seat in the middle of the cart and placed my suitcase and bat to the left of me. As the train roared to life I had to hold on to my stuff as it jolted forward. We soon got up to speed and the ride was pretty smooth but quite noisy. If you're a New Yorker you get used to it though. The train made two stops before anyone got onto my cart.

I had my head back and my eyes closed when I heard someone sit down near me. I opened my eyes slightly to find an Asian boy sitting across from me. The only colors he seemed to be wearing were red and black. He has short dark hair and he wore a red had with a black rim and he tilted his hat down like he wanted to sleep or want people to think he was sleeping. I wanted to make conversation with him since I've been alone on this damn train for so long.

I leaned forward a bit and asked, "Hey I'm Alfred what's your name?"

He looked up slightly and looked a little annoyed and a bit menacing. However he seemed to perk up and replied, "My name is Yao."

"Very unique name you have there huh".

"It may be unique to you but in China it's just a regular name".

"So you're from China. That's cool".

He just stared at me and didn't reply. It was awkward to be honest. He just kept giving me this calculating look. I soon began looking around trying to find something else to talk about. After a minute or two Yao spoke up, "So which school did you get expelled from aru?"

I was shocked he figured that out, "How the hell did you know I got expelled?"

"Well no school has started their thanksgiving vacation and you are on a train all alone with suitcases. It really wasn't that hard to figure out".

Goddamn this kid was sharp. I was pretty impressed to be honest, "so that means you got expelled too right?"

"No I didn't get expelled from anything."

"Well then why are you on a train all alone?"

"Because I'm going to work aru."

"Where do you work?"

"At a soup kitchen."

I didn't reply to him right away and just slouched back onto the chair. Once he realized I wasn't gonna reply soon he took out a pack of cigarettes. You weren't supposed to smoke on the train but I wasn't going to stop him.

He stretched out the pack to me and said, "Want one aru?"

"Thanks," I muttered as I took one out of the carton. After he put the pack back into his back pocket and took out a lighter and put it up to the cigarette and shielded it with his other hand. The faint orange glow reflected against his pale skin; it was a bit hypnotic to be honest. He lifted his eyes to look into mine. His amber eyes glistened and the flame of the lighter seemed to dance in his iris. Before I knew it his lighter was placed under my cigarette and came to life.

"You were staring so I figured you needed a light aru".

I was a little embarrassed that he caught me staring but I was even more embarrassed that I was admiring a guy for his eyes. I shook it off and just took a drag of the cigarette. "Sorry about that. I wasn't aware that I was staring".

He crossed his legs and leaned back into the train chair, "it is fine aru".

We both were quiet after that. Neither of us talked, we just sat back and took drags of our cigarettes and watched the smoke slowly rise upwards. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what; I really liked this kid because he seemed to be one of the only people I can have a decent conversation with.

Soon enough the train thundered into a deserted station and the door screeched opened. And Yao slowly got up, "well this is my stop aru. It was nice meeting you Alfred".

As he turned I quickly reached out and grabbed his sleeve, "Wait!"

He turned back around shocked. I was shocked too; I didn't mean to sound so urgent. It didn't even cross my mind to grab him, it just happened involuntarily. I quickly let go of his sleeve and tried to regain my composure. "D-Do you have a number I can reach you at. You're one of the only decent people to have a good conversation with," I said a little too desperately.

He smirked, "I have a cell phone," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, "here is the number aru".

"And why do you have a pre-written number already in your pocket?" I asked.

He simply laughed and just turned away and headed out onto the station platform. He was out of sight in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I was caught up with a bunch of things and now I have school so I'm going to shorten this story a bit but I will eventually finish it.**

**And sorry if there are any mistakes in this story… I kinda rushed through it since I haven't updated recently…**

It was kind of lonely when Yao left. Even though I enjoyed being alone most of the time, I did like good conversations once and a while. Time went by slowly as the yellow lights skimmed past my face to only be left behind. I took slow drags while waiting for my stop.

After some time, I arrived at my stop and stepped off into the crisp air of New York. I looked around; no one was in sight and I headed off into the darkness.

After some time I realized I wasn't going to arrive at my house anytime soon so I decided to get a hotel room. I decided to stay at the Edmond Hotel. It was a pretty classy place but the worst people seemed to stay there. The place had a swanky little bar room in it called The Lavender Room. I planned on going there after I unpacked some things. The place also had a wonderful kitchen as well and I planned on getting some food after I went to the bar.

I paid for a room for one night and headed toward the elevator. As the golden doors opened there was a large guy who was suited in his crimson uniform and had a wool scarf wrapped around his neck. I stepped in and told him the floor to go to and he obliged. As the doors shut the elevator rose slowly and steadily. The guy looked a little older than me but not by much; although he was way bigger than me. I wasn't sure if it was muscle or just bulk.

I was waiting anxiously for the doors to open up onto my floor. It seemed like it was taking forever so I decided to at least try to have a conversation with the guy, "So…What is your name?"

He looked at me shyly and answered, "I'm Ivan".

"You have a deep accent. You must be from Russia."

"Da I am," he said nonchalantly. He then turned to me and asked, "Hey, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 18… Why do you ask?"

"You a virgin?"

"W-what the hell man! Why would you ask something like that?"

He snickered, "So you are".

Sadly it was true. I was a virgin. I had many chances to change that but I just couldn't; I would always chicken out in the end. Trust me I really wanted to lose it but I can't. For the longest time I've put on a façade to hide the truth and it worked; people believed that I've been around but this guy saw right through me.

"And what if I am?" I questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with it," he paused, "I was just wondering if you wanted some _service _tonight."

I was a bit flustered but I accepted it anyhow. It might be my chance and it would keep me entertained for a while at least.

He smiled and said that the girl would be up in a little while. I got off the elevator and didn't look back at him as the metallic doors shut. I found my room at the far end of the pastel hall and unlocked it. The room was decent; nothing too lavish and nothing too scanty. I just threw my stuff aside and plopped onto the bed and began to think. My thoughts were all over the place. One thought lead to another and another; none of them were related at all. All of a sudden my mind raced back to about five minutes ago in the elevator. Did I really make the right choice? Will I have the courage to go through with it? Will I even enjoy it? Or will she even enjoy it? I always believed that women only enjoy assertive guys who make them enjoy it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and my breathing hitched. She was here and I didn't even have the damn courage to get up and open the door. After a while the knocking become more violent and I answered, "I-I will be right there". I cleared my throat to sound older than I really was.

I slowly opened the door and looked at the girl with shock. She looked so young but she was pretty attractive. She studied me and looked up and down my body, "You Alfred?"

I swallowed hard, "Yes I am".

"How old are you anyways?"

I gave her a quizzical look, "You know I could ask you the same thing".

She smirked and proceeded into the room without an invitation. She looked around for a bit; she was neither impressed nor disgusted. I slowly shut the door and locked it. I sat down on the end of the bed waiting for something to happen. I don't know what I was waiting to happen but I thought there was supposed to be some kind of spark before "it" happens.

"So… What is your name," I asked.

She looked at me with disinterest, "The name is Amelia".

I nodded and looked around aimlessly trying to avoid looking at her. However, she started taking off her tan overcoat and my eyes were draw to her. Under the overcoat was a skimpy black dress. It fit perfectly against the curves of her body and the satin fabric looked so damn smooth. I found myself staring at her and she smirked, "Like what you see?"

I just kept looking at her not wanting to say anything that might end up humiliating me.

She then sat down on my lap and whispered into my ear seductively, "So… you wanna get started Alfie?" She bit down on my earlobe and tried to push me down onto the bed but I ended up propping myself up with my arms.

"What's the rush? Can't we just talk first?"

She looked at me with confusion, "You're paying me to just… talk?"


End file.
